inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Matsukaze Tenma
Tenma plays as foward in the match against Manozaka, why are removing FW from Tenma profile? *That doesn't mean anything. On the template there should be only the role Tenma has in his game profile. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Dub name I couldn't find a single official notice for Tenma's supposedly dub name, so I removed it from his page. If anybody has got any link that officially confirms it, please post it here. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 23:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Template picture Stop editing the picture in the template, it has to be a clear picture of Tenma, not him in the latest episode. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) TRIVA what do you mean he is a second stage children? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) In Chrono Stone's 7th episode Gouenji said that Tenma was a candidate for SSC. Joltsen (talk) 17:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Main Photo Since this is a major character, let's just make a major voting on the photo to be used as the main photo, since I noticed this page's main photo is mainly changed alot. (Along with Fei's page) GO Galaxy Why dont you add a title for his plot in galaxy and write that he is a member f shinsei inazuma japanAlexandriablassi (talk) 18:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Once the first episode of GO Galaxy airs, info about it can be added, for now it's pointless as there's minimal info known. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Siblings i wonder if temma has brother or sisters? (talk) 18:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :As far as we know he doesn't. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) what is tenma's best move what is tenma's keshin called? Safdfgsfg (talk) 06:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Umm.... When we will know that Katra will fall inlove with Tenma <3 (tee hee) Also when will Tenma be having a match with the International teams? I mean like the Inazuma Eleven 3 hehehehe Mykaela Matsukaze (talk) 10:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Mykaela Matsukaze Mixi Max So uhhh... this is just some of my curiosity, but I'm wondering if Tenma has his Mixi Max form with King Arthur in the Galaxy game? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, along with the other Mixi Maxed characters available from the Gold Coin Gacha Alien on Sandorius. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 06:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay, thanks. Can't wait to see it XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually, that's not true~ Shindou's Mixi Max, Tsurugi's Mixi Max and Tenma's Mixi Max will be avaiable by scanning the QR code that will be released later on~ Shindou's is already on the wiki, Tsurugi's will follow next and then, Tenma's will follow~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice your reply xDDD Well anw, thanks for the info ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem~! ^ ^ (Now I didn't notice yours~ XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Tenma is quite the midfielder...were any of his wind dribble hissatsu ever broken through? Hiro Naruya (talk) 15:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Romanization of Tenma's name? Hi.. I'm kind of confused by the romanization of Tenma's name. The romaji of 天馬 is actually tenba so I don't know why it's romanizated as tenma. I understand that the anime has used tenma as the official romanization of the name, but I'm still kind of confused why it isn't tenba instead.. my apologies if what I'm saying is self-explanatoryor confusing. スノー・ポケ~♪ 12:29, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The kanji for horse can also be read as ma in certain situations. This applies to other kanji as well Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 17:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Age In the dub of IE3 The Ogre he says that he is eight. Since pre-GO segment takes place six years after FFI, this would make him around 12 in GO, but he is suppoused to be 13. Does he state his age in the original pre-GO segment? Joltsen (talk) 06:57, July 9, 2019 (UTC)